Nighttime Activities
by Anrui Shino
Summary: “How long have we been going at it, Heero?” Relena asked, clearly exhausted.“About five hours, love. You getting tired?” he asked mischievously. The smaller girl scoffed and then smirked. “If you’re this good at it, I could go on for much longer.


Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing.

Pairing: 1 x R Rating: PG-13

Warnings: lime at the end

Nighttime Activities

0517

"How long have we been going at it, Heero?" Relena asked, clearly exhausted.

"About five hours. You getting tired?" he asked mischievously.

The smaller girl scoffed and then smirked. "If you're this good at it, I could go on for much longer. I just hope my hands don't get too sticky from this," she said.

Heero smirked. "Good to hear," he said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

0639

"You think we made too much noise?" Relena wondered as she stifled back a yawn. 'Eh, my hands got sticky after all,' she thought, going to the sink to wash them.

"Duo and Hilde make a lot of noise when they do it," Heero shrugged, cleaning up evidence from last night.

"But, hun, they always make a lot of noise," Relena pointed out, coming back out to help him clean up.

"That's true," he concurred, nodding his head. "But, anyway, no. I don't think we made anymore noise than was necessary."

"I yelled out a few times—you don't think that disturbed anyone?"

"Nah, I don't think so. It wasn't that loud. And even though the guys used to be pretty light sleepers, I think they got used to the peace."

"Eh, I guess you're right. I think I'm just paranoid. I didn't want Zechs to wake up."

"Yea. I'm not sure I'd be here right now if he knew we weren't sleeping."

"You wouldn't be alive if he knew."

Chuckling, Heero nodded. "Not that we were doing anything bad."

"Nope," Relena agreed, clearing up the last bits of proof that she and Heero did anything.

0700

"Oh my..." Middie said upon entering the kitchen. Just to make sure it wasn't a dream, she circled the table once.

"Something wrong?" Trowa asked, popping into the kitchen. His eyes landed on the blonde before they landed on the table and what was on it.

"Look Trowa," she said, pointing to what was in front of her.

"Is that...?"

"Uh-huh!" Middie said, practically jumping. "It's a wedding cake!" she squealed.

"But who?"

"Look here, a note," she said, taking the folded piece of paper from where it was sticking out from under the cake.

"To the happy couple:

Hope this cake finds you in one piece. If it doesn't, blame Duo. We didn't know what to get you for your wedding so we decided to bake you a homemade wedding cake since we realized you neglected to get one in time.

Relena and Heero

"It was sweet of them to do this," Middie said as she finished reading the note.

Trowa nodded and looked at the cake. It was a three-tier cake skillfully covered in icing; the bottom two garnished with assorted fruits while the top was left completely bare. 'They spent some time on this,' he thought.

0710

"Good thing Duo didn't come down and destroy it before they got it," Relena whispered as she followed Heero to the back staircase.

"Yes. He might've gone for it without a second thought," Heero agreed.

"Now what? I don't feel like sleeping yet, but we already ate breakfast," she said innocently standing at the top of the staircase.

"Speak for yourself. I'm still hungry," Heero said, eyeing her.

"Hmm...Are you serious, you had twice as much as I did," she said a bit shocked. "I don't know what to get you."

"Oh, I can think of something," Heero grinned deviously.

"What do you want?" she asked him, finally turning to look at him. She saw the glint in his eyes that told her that he wasn't really hungry for food.

"Uh...oh!" she said to herself and backed herself to the door of their room.

"I think you know what it is," Heero said, his eyes dancing with mirth and something else. Without another word, he lifted Relena in his arms bridal style and walked into their room. Her squeal of protest was silenced by his hungry lips on hers.

Owari

End Notes: Well I'm actually happy with this one. I'd like to thank my beta for fixing it up for me thank you Devil-Incarnate! . xo An Shino


End file.
